1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a bin sweep and in particular to a bin sweep configured to sweep grain in a grain bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional grain bin 10. In general, conventional grain bins are column shaped structures having a floor 15 upon which grain 20 is stored. Underneath the floor 15 are grain conveying devices 25, such as augers or belts, which are used to remove the grain from the grain bin 10. An opening in the floor 30, generally referred to as a sump, may be provided to pass the grain 20 from the floor 15 to the grain conveying devices 25.
Some conventional grain bins are fitted with a bin sweep to facilitate transfer of grain from a floor of a grain bin to conveying devices that may be under the floor. For example, FIG. 2 is a view of a conventional grain bin 50 having a floor 60 and grain conveying devices 80 under the floor 60. As in the previous example, the floor 60 of the conventional grain bin 50 may include a sump 75. In FIG. 2, however, a conventional bin sweep 55 is installed on the floor 60. The conventional bin sweep 50 generally includes a single auger 65 attached to a driving mechanism 70. The driving mechanism 70 may cause the auger 65 to rotate thereby causing grain to move towards the sump 75. In the conventional art, the driving mechanism 70 may also cause the auger 65 to move around the grain bin 50 in a circular path C. Thus, as the auger 55 turns and moves in a circular path C, grain on the floor 60 of the grain bin 50 may be moved to a sump 75 where the grain travels to the grain conveying devices 80 for removal from the grain bin 50.